


How desperate are you?

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, M/M, Photomanipulation, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You must be desperate…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…to kiss me, brother.</em>
  <br/>
  <em> Freedom has no price.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How desperate are you?

> _You must be desperate…_  
>   
>  He hasn’t thought those lips so hot, but maybe it’s the contrast with his snow cold skin that turns his longing into lava.  
>   
>  _Yes, desperate…_  
>   
>  Loki weaves his fingers through his blond hair and drags him down, as if he’s driving by desire and it was not just another way to pour down into his veins as the blood they never shared. He unfold his lips, then his legs. He’s like a rose, tentacular and hungry, he doesn’t give: he demands.  
>   
>  _…to kiss me, brother._  
>   
>  _Freedom has no price._  
>   
>  Thor smiles, because the God of Lies can’t lie anymore to the greater liar.

_Devi essere disperato…_  
  
La bocca è più calda di come l’aveva immaginata, o forse è quella pelle di neve a trasformare il desiderio in lava.  
  
 _Sì, disperato…_  
  
Loki affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e lo trascina a sé, quasi fosse desiderio, il suo, e non un nuovo modo di colare nelle vene come il sangue che non hanno mai diviso.  
Schiude le labbra, poi le cosce. Una rosa tentacolare e ingorda, che non offre: pretende.   
  
_… per baciarmi, fratello._  
  
 _La libertà non ha prezzo._  
  
Thor sorride, perché al primo dei bugiardi, il dio degli Inganni non può più mentire.

[Deviantart](http://madsatsuki.deviantart.com/art/Thorki-How-desperate-are-you-402081645?ga_submit_new=10%253A1379875634&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)


End file.
